Apple Pie
by wordlytreasure
Summary: I'm a huge fan of Cupcakes, and was disappointed that no one had written a fan sequel with applejack. so, I'm giving it a try.


AppleJack knew.

How could she not? Pinkie Pie was one of her best customers for apples, buying them for Sugarcube corner by the bushel. They would often bake together, sharing secret recipes and generally having fun together. She knew, oh yes, she knew, but tended to turn a blind eye to it. She had to, for her family.

Pinkie wasn't a BAD pony, AJ reckoned. No, she was just caught up in something she couldn't control. So when a few fillies or a stallion went missing here or there, Applejack just stood there and smiled and worked her farm like the honest pony she was.

But then Rainbow Dash went missing.

"Oh you silly filly!" Pinkie Pie had said when Applejack had come to confront her about it, tears streaming down her face. She carefully wiped them away and gave her friend a big pinkie-sized hug. "I know you'll miss her, but look! she'll still be with us. and hey! these cupcakes are gonna taste AMAZING. Like biting into rainbows!" Pinkie giggled. "Here, have one. That way, she'll always be with you."

Applejack should've run. She should've high-tailed it.

But she just stood there, smiled, and bit in, never saying a word to anypony.

When Rarity went missing, Applejack began to worry. Why was Pinkie targeting their friends? Sweetiebelle had been heartbroken when her sister didn't come home, crying for days on end and waking up screaming Rarity's name. Applejack, as usual, didn't say anything, but it was starting to get to her. She didn't understand why Pinkie did these things. Before, she had been content to just keep her mouth shut, but now….now she feared for her life.

One day, as they baked together, she turned to look at Pinkie Pie as she minced the "special ingredient" and poured it into the batter. "Hey….Pinkie Pie?"

"Uh huh?" the pink pony looked up, mane stained with blood and a smile on her face. "What is it Applejack?"

"…..You know I keep silent about goings on here. Right?"

She nodded. "And I can't thank you enough! You're a real friend, AppleJack. You're always there for me."

She paused. "…..But…..say my number came up."

"Which it might."

"…Right. But say it did. Would you…..would you not do it to Big Mac or Granny Smith or….no, especially Apple Bloom?"

Pinkie had paused for a sec, putting a hoof to her mouth in deep thought. "Hmm….Well, I DID promise Rarity…Gee I dunno Applejack, you're asking a lot of me. That's three ponies to take off my list. That's a lot of cupcakes." She seemed genuinely sad for a second. "Tell you what. I'll take Apple Bloom out, ok? I can't promise anything about the others, but I'll spare your sister, okay?"

Applejack could feel her heart in her throat, but nodded in agreement. "O-Okay, Pinkie Pie. I guess….."

"Great!" Pinkie hugged her tight. "You're awesome Applejack."

And so it went for a while.

Things eventually quieted down, and Rarity's shop was sold to a nice young couple from Phillydelphia. Rainbow Dash's disappearance was hardly talked about anymore, though Scootaloo had vowed revenge on whoever ponynapped her. And life went on in Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack and Big Macintosh were bucking apples, same as usual. laughing at each other's jokes and seeing who could buck them the fastest. Apple Bloom was sitting off to the side with the rotten ones, giggling and mimicking her siblings. Things were pretty normal.

"Hiya apple family!" Pinkie Pie came bounding up, a HUGE smile on her face. "Pickin' more apples? Can I help? Huh? Can I?"

Applejack was exhausted, and nodded approval. "Okay Pinkie, but ya gotta kick 'em just so otherwise the apples go everywhere and get smushed."

PInkie gave it her all but the pink pony just wasn't cut out for apple bucking. By the time the sun went down, more apples were mashed on the ground than in bushels. Applejack just shook her head, amused. "Boy howdy, your not much fer apple bucking', but you sure do know how to make a mean apple pie!"

Pinkie's eyes sparkled. "Apple Pie! How could I forget? Uh, Big Mac? Could you come give me a hoof? I've got a BIG surprise!"

Big Mac simply shrugged and said "Eeyup", and followed the pink pony.

Applejacks's heart went into a free fall.

No.

NO.

NO NO NO.

NOT HIM NO.

Apple Bloom tugged at her sister's mane. "Sis? You alright? Ya look a lil pale."

Applejack tensed slightly. "Git back inside with Granny Smith an' don't come out till Big Mac gets home, got it?" Apple Bloom didn't get it, but she did as she was told, darting into the house. As fast as her hooves could take her, Applejack stormed off for Sugarcube corner. Anyone but Big Mac. She can't DO this to him!

All the lights in town had been turned off as ponies readied for bed, except for the basement light of Sugarcube Corner. AppleJack knew her way in the dark. She was often the one to cart off the "leftovers" once everypony was asleep. Darting in, she could see Big Mac, still unconscious, tied to the gurney. Pinkie Pie was collecting her tools and humming to herself. Applejack groaned. "Not him….ANYONE but him….. PLEASE…."

"huh?" Pinkie whirled around and smiled at her friend. "Applejack, we talked about this. His number came up, so…." She placed a few clamps on the table. "You're more than welcome to stick around and see him off though if you want. Truth be told, I've never had an assistant with this."

Suddenly it all came crashing down on Applejack's mind. She growled slightly. "I could….I could go git twilight. She could git Celestia. I could tell everypony what your doin' and stop this right now! Do you hear me? Either let my brother go or I tell everypony what your up to!"

For a moment, Pinkie Pie just stared at the other earth pony, a look of hurt on her face. "You…..you promised, Applejack." She slammed a drawer shut with a sickening WHACK. "You PINKIE PROMISED!" Applejack backed away a little, a twinge of fear hitting her stomach. Pinkie knocked over another table as she advanced. "When you found out, you pinkie promised you wouldn't tell ANYPONY. no exceptions! You said you'd turn a blind eye. Well, for the element of honesty, you sure are a LIEY LIE-FACE!" Pinkie backed her into a corner, tears welling up in her crazed eyes.

Applejack shuddered. "P-Please Pinkie, I just-just-I'm sorry, I won't tell-"

A grin spread over Pinkie's face. "Well of course you won't, silly." She handed the tan pony a scalpel. "Because you're gonna be the one to do it."

Applejack's knees went weak. "No Pinkie…..don't…don't make me do it….take me instead, just….."

"Nuh uh uh! Naughty ponies need to be punished. That's what my momma always said!" Pinkie brightened up again, tying her dress of cutie marks on her flank and straightening her unicorn horn necklace. "And you've been a VERY bad pony, Applejack. Haven't you?"

"P-Pinkie-"

"HAVEN'T YOU?"

Applejack sobbed brokenly, nodding. "Yes. I've been bad."

"Good!" Pinkie Pie trotted over to where Big Macintosh was just starting to wake up. Being a stallion of very few words, his reaction to the horrors in front of him was silently pulling at the straps, which almost broke at the sheer strength he possessed, and breathing raggedly, eyes darting back and forth. His eyes met Applejack's, and widened. "You?…..Why?"

Applejack turned away.

Pinkie bound over and pinched his cheeks. "No silly, not her. Me!" Big Mac whinnied in shrill terror, tugging and pulling wildly against the leather straps, which groaned and twisted in their attempts to hold him. Pinkie tilted her head to one side. "Huh. You know, I don't think those are gonna hold forever. Boy Applejack, your brother is a LOT stronger than I thought."

Hope flashed in Applejack's mind. Maybe…maybe if she could delay Pinkie….maybe if she could distract her just long enough for Big Mac to break free, he could get away. there'd still be hope. Pinkie had turned back to her table, rummaging around in one of the drawers, and Applejack seized this opportunity to whisper to Big Mac. "Macintosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't…..I didn't want this."

He simply gazed at her with hurt in his eyes. "I know."

"B-But I've got a plan, okay?" She cautiously smiled, patting his front hoof. "You keep strugglin', and I'll distract her long enough t-"

A sharp pain erupted in her flank, and Applejack screamed and hit the floor. Pinkie stood over her, grinning even wider. "I'm not deaf, silly. And it's pretty obvious you're not gonna be nice and cooperate." The room began to tilt, the edges of her vision becoming blurry. Pinkie's voice sounded farther and farther away. "Well, fine. Have it your way. I sort of bit off more than I could chew with Big Mac anyway." She giggled. "For now." The faint sound of the straps being released barely registered with Appejack, but her heart fluttered with joy. It was getting very hard to concentrate.

"…..or I'll kill you!" Big Mac's voice, so full of anger and hate, floated in and out of her consciousness.

Another Pinkie giggle. "…..if you want Apple Bloom to be safe, you will."

The last thing Applejack heard was Big Mac's hooves striking the cold concrete then disappearing.


End file.
